


The Wolf and the Fox

by coldflashwavebaby



Series: Flashwave Week 2017 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Grimm Fusion, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Flashwave Week 2k17, Leonard Snart is the Grimm, M/M, Mick Rory is adorable, Nothing explicit, Wesen Character(s), sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: Flashwave Week Day Five: Disney/Fairy TaleTypically, Fuchsbau and Blutbaden avoided one another. Like wolves and foxes, they tended not to get along. He was always taught—first by his parents, then by Joe—that Blutbaden were vicious and, at times, nearly rabid. Joe told him horror stories about some who would attack and kill other wesen and even eat them. Suffice to say, he’d been terrified when he met Mick.But Mick was so different than he’d expected.(I chose to do NBC's Grimm)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some knowledge of NBC's Grimm might be needed, but here's the rundown: 
> 
> Wesen (pronounced Vesen)- a group of creatures (all of different races and species) who can pass off as human, but have supernatural abilities and typically have animal-like features; when they change into their natural form (which typically makes them a human version of an animal. I'll post a link on each wesen so you'll see what I mean), it's called woging (voging)
> 
> A Grimm- A person who can see Wesen for what they are, regardless of if they are woged. Used to be known for hunting and killing wesen
> 
> Fuchsbau- A fox wesen
> 
> Blutbad- Wolf wesen; think Big Bad Wolf
> 
> Pflichttreue- Snow leopard wesen 
> 
> Zauberbiest- A male witch wesen 
> 
> I think that's all the rundown you need if you don't watch Grimm. Please enjoy!

* * *

            Barry already knew of Detective Leonard Snart. After all, he was a CSI at the CCPD, and Detective Snart was one of the best. However, Julian was usually the one to handle his cases, while Barry covered his foster father, Joe’s.

            Then, he bumped into Snart. And woged.

            At first, he’d feared for his life.

 Detective Snart was a Grimm.

He knew that Barry was [Fuchsbau](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/51/9d/f0/519df0f0af12c42daf4f5a9d3ca14c67.gif), that he was wesen.

Grimms dedicated their lives to killing all wesen.

Before that moment, he’d never met a Grimm before. But the black, emptiness in his eyes Barry spotted when he woged, that same blackness anyone lucky enough to survive a Grimm reported staring into their souls, was unmistakable. But the strike didn’t come. Instead, Leonard calmed him down and helped him to his feet.

            It took less than a day for him to realize that Leonard—Len—wasn’t like other Grimms. He didn’t kill wesen just for existing, and the guilty ones were arrested, not beheaded. He wasn’t the monster under every wesen’s bed.

Then, he found out about Mick Rory, Len’s best friend that assisted him on wesen related cases.

            Mick Rory. A [Blutbad](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/grimm/images/d/d8/419-Monroe_woges.gif/revision/latest?cb=20150425032200).

            A Grimm and a wesen. It was the strangest partnership Barry had ever seen.

            Not long after the revelation, Len started asking for his help on wesen cases—how are these herbs relevant to this type of wesen, could this type of wesen make these marks, have you heard of this. Barry started spending more and more time working with them, which somehow turned into them spending every Friday night on Mick’s couch, a beer in everyone’s hands while they searched through the old Grimm records passed down to Len by his dead mother.

            Barry didn’t expect to take to Mick as well as he did. As a rule, Fuchsbau and Blutbaden tended not to associate. It’s part of why he didn’t tell Joe or Iris, who were [Pflichttreue](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/grimm/images/6/66/315-Pflichttreue_woge.gif/revision/latest?cb=20150616034918). First, he was afraid of how they would react to Len, especially since Joe worked in the same precinct as him. Second…well, he didn’t want them to reject Mick.

            Typically, Fuchsbau and Blutbaden avoided one another. Like wolves and foxes, they tended not to get along. He was always taught—first by his parents, then by Joe—that Blutbaden were vicious and, at times, nearly rabid. Joe told him horror stories about some who would attack and kill other wesen and even eat them. Suffice to say, he’d been terrified when he met Mick.

But Mick was so different than he’d expected. He put on an air of not giving a damn, of being rough and animalistic, but every now and then, Barry found there was so much more to him. He had a soft side, and a protective streak over those he cared about.

            Though Barry never realized that included him until Eobard Thawne, a [Zauberbiest](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/grimm/images/8/8e/405-Renard_woges.gif/revision/latest?cb=20150521210302) who became killed his parents and became obsessed with him, came to Central.

Fearing for his life, Len placed Barry in protective custody at Mick’s house, knowing that if the cops couldn’t stop him, the Blutbad would risk his life to do so.

            Barry sat in Mick’s living room, shaking nervously, eyes darting towards the door every few minutes, when warm hands wrapped around his. He glanced over at Mick, who was kneeling at his side, an uncharacteristically concerned and comforting expression on his face. He squeezed his eyes closed.

“I watched Thawne murder my mom and dad when I was eleven. He was after me…I don’t know why, but…” Barry shuddered. “Joe thought that by us moving from Keystone, he’d never find us. But he’s never going to stop until he has me, is he? Thawne’s been obsessed with finding me for so long…”

            Mick’s hands tightened reassuringly around his. “It’s going to be alright, Doll. Lenny isn’t going to let that Zauberbiest get you. Neither am I.”

            He shook his head. “I never should have pulled the two of you into this. Thawne will do anything or kill anyone to get me. If you or Len were to get hurt because of me—”

One of Mick’s hands left his and rested on his cheek. When Barry opened his eyes, Mick was leaning closer, eyes boring into his. “Doll. None of this is your fault. Nothing is going to happen to me or Len, alright? And nothing is going to happen to you.”

            Barry’s breath caught in his throat at the intense look in Mick’s eye. The Blutbad’s fingers drifted back to stroke his hair, and Barry accidentally woged.

            “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” He blushed. He hadn’t woged uncontrollably since he was going through puberty.

            Mick just laughed, woging out himself. Barry inhaled sharply. He’d seen Mick’s wolf form—his Blutbad form—before, but this felt different. Almost intimate.

            Barry raised one of his hands to stroke the hair on the side of Mick’s face. He’d never touched a woged Blutbad before. The fur was softer than he expected. Mick shivered at the touch, which would’ve made Barry laugh if he wasn’t so entranced with his fingers curling into the Bludbad’s fur.

He was leaning closer to Mick, when suddenly, the lights went out.

            Both jumped to their feet. Three shots went off outside, followed by a choked off scream, and Barry knew that Thawne had finally tracked him down.

            Thinking faster than Barry felt he could’ve, Mick grabbed his phone off the coffee table and threw it at Barry. “Run upstairs and hide in the bedroom closet. Then, call Len.”

            Barry nodded, complying with Mick’s orders. But when he ran into the bedroom, a shadowed figure was standing in the middle of the room.

            Eobard Thawne smiled. “Hello, Mr. Allen. It’s been a long time.”

            He turned to run, but the door slammed shut behind him. When Barry spun back to face Thawne, the Zauberbiest was woged. “You’re not getting away, Barry. Not this time.”

            Barry woged, hoping he could attack with the element of surprise, but Thawne stopped him with the wave of his hand. Barry’s entire body froze in place. “There, now isn’t that better?” He stepped up to run a finger down Barry’s fur covered cheek.

            A pounding against the door drew both of their attention. “Barry!” He could hear Mick yelling. “Barry! Open the door!”

            Thawne sneered. “I was hoping we wouldn’t be interrupted.”

            An impact shook the door. Then another. Thawne stepped to the side of the doorway just as Mick burst through. “Barry, Thawne’s not outside. It’s a trap—”

            About that time, Thawne pounced. He tried to cast a spell on Mick, but the Blutbad’s reaction was too fast. He knocked Thawne to the ground, releasing Barry from the magical hold. He collapsed to the ground, watching as the other wesen fought.

            Mick woged, rolling on top of the Zauberbiest, teeth bared. Thawne broke from his surprise before he could lunge at his throat, and suddenly, Mick was flying up in the air. His back hit the ceiling, and he tumbled back painfully to the ground.

            “Mick!” Barry cried, pulling himself to his feet. Thawne held up a hand, and he was thrown back onto the bed.

            “I’ll be with you in a moment, Barry.” He chuckled. “I’ve got a dumb dog to put down.”

            Barry fought against the magic holding him down, but even with his concentration split, Thawne was strong. Thawne loomed over Mick, who was pushing himself to his feet to square off again against him. Barry could tell, though, that Mick was hurt. He wouldn’t last.

            Suddenly, Thawne froze in place. Without warning, his head fell completely off of his shoulders. When his body fell, Len was standing just inside the doorway, a bloody machete in hand, glaring down at the dead Zauberbiest. It was the first time Barry had ever seen Len kill, and he could see all the rage and killer instinct Grimms were known for.

            Then, the cop was back. He ran to Mick first, but the Blutbad brushed him off. “I’m fine…check on him.”

            Len rushed to Barry’s side and helped him sit up on the bed, but all of Barry’s attention was on Mick, watching him with such concern from where he was leaned against the wall, holding his head.

            They all headed down to the kitchen so Mick could fix them all a drink—himself a tumbler of whiskey, Barry and Len tea—while Len walked outside to call everything in. Mick brought a warm mug over to where Barry was huddled at the kitchen table.

            “Here, doll.” He rumbled. “This should calm your nerves.”

            When he moved to walk away, Barry’s hand shot out to grab his shirt sleeve. Mick paused, furrowing his brow. Barry opened his mouth to explain himself, until he noticed the goose egg bump on Mick’s forehead. “Oh my god, your head.”

            He rose to his feet to get a better look. Ice. It needed ice. Grabbing a dish towel off the counter, he dug through the freezer and dropped a few cubes into the cloth. Mick just stared confusedly at him as Barry pressed the ice pack to the bump.

            The Blutbad flinched at the cold, but didn’t say anything. “Thank you.” Barry heard himself whisper.

Mick frowned, like he didn’t understand. “For saving me.” He clarified. Mick snorted.

“Lenny saved you. If it hadn’t been for him, Thawne would’ve just killed me and done whatever he was going to do. He’s who you should be thanking.”

“Oh, I will.” Barry nodded, stepping closer, pretending that it was to adjust the ice pack. “But, if it hadn’t been for you fighting him off…Mick, he could have killed you. He was _going_ to. But you didn’t leave me. You kept fighting for me, until Len showed up. You _did_ save me.”

Before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned forward to kiss Mick on the cheek. “So, thank you.”

A blush grew on the Blutbad’s face, though Barry knew he would never admit to it. A few minutes later, Len came back in with Joe and some other cops to assess the situation, and the tension filled atmosphere that had been growing in the kitchen evaporated, but Barry thought back on that moment a lot.

So, when Mick finally got the courage to ask him on a date, he had to say yes.


End file.
